Una mirada hacia el futuro completo,nuevo
by kaoru-sanz1
Summary: Una hsitoria alterna, con un deseado final romantico (r&r) advierto muy en palagoso


**Una mirada hacia el futuro**.

En mi futuro yo te veía, te sentía, te amaba pero el destino jugo cruel nos hizo separarnos hizo que tu murieras que me dejaras, ¡que me abandonaras! se que es triste pero ha hora ya no puedo mi corazón empezó a destrozase, creo que no sobreviviré otra noche hundiéndome con mis propias lagrimas.

Creo que ya no puedo vivir, a cabo quien se preocupara por si a al terminar este día amanezco muerta kenjin esta ya es mayor sabrá como cuidarse y por

los demás no me preocupo.  
  
Sano: sigue con su vuelta al mundo, sin saber que ya puede regresar a Japón.  
  
Meigumi: sigue en osaka con su familia.  
  
Misao: ya esta casada, y con hijos lo superara.  
  
Aoshi: esta casado con misao, no creo que le importé.  
  
Tsubame: esta apunto de casarse con yahiko.  
  
Yahiko: esta ya casi con un pie en el altar lo único que no desearía es que no pospongan la boda, nunca me lo perdonaría pero como dicen en esto no se me manda.  
  
Y tae murió ase mucho tiempo así que nos veríamos más pronto y lo vería al de nuevo a mí amor, a mí sueño, a mí príncipe.  
  
-pensó mientras tomaba una pequeña espada (n/a: como las que utiliza Aoshi) y la encajaba en su pecho.  
  
Kaoru: ken. mi amor.. esto es por ti. por estar con tigo te amo... -dijo en un susurro mientras caía muerta sobre el tatami-  
  
---------------------------------------- -----  
  
-¡NO! Kaoru..-grito un sobre saltado kenshin-

- que pasa koshi-dijo un Kaoru dormida

-nada mi amor solamente una pesadilla-

(n/a: aquí empezamos los pensamientos de kenshin) -o tal vez una mirada hacia el futuro muy cercana (n/a: fin de pensamientos) -Kaoru te amo- dijo mientras la abrazaba contra su pecho y acariciaba su vientre, -

yo también pero a hora déjame dormir, o si no mañana no podré descansar porque tu hijo no durmió.

Capitulo 2 Pensamientos  
  
---------------------------  
  
También nuestro tiempo se acabo, pero no puedo seguir viendo un futuro sin razón.  
  
---------------------------  
  
- pensamientos de Kaoru:  
  
-tengo mucho miedo parece que el tiempo se viniera en sima no puedo seguir andando, no puedo seguir soñando talvez mañana amanezca y el ya se aya marchado tengo miedo, que no se quede como lo prometió, que no cumpla con lo que me juro frente a kami-sama, que nunca conozca a su hijo.  
  
Se que dicen que un hijo es la prueba de un amor para siempre, pero yo tengo dudas tengo muchas preguntas que en estos 2 años no me a atrevido a preguntar, que a pesar de mantener nuestros cuerpos bajo el mismo lecho no puedo asegurar que nos conocemos a la perfección, hay dudas. se que el tiene también muchas dudas, que quedan arraigadas en su pensamiento que no se atreve a decirme, creo que esta será la noche que ambos enfrentaremos nuestros miedos.  
  
-fin de pensamientos de Kaoru.  
  
--------------------------  
  
-¡koshi Kaoru-chan! Ya esta el desayuno-dijo un kenshin cocinando  
  
-ya voy anata estoy terminando de arreglarme-dijo en un pequeño grito Kaoru.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Pensamientos de kenshin:  
  
-esta noche mi amor esta noche ambos hablaremos y decidiremos que pasara con nosotros afrontaremos nuestros miedos y por fin seremos completamente felices.

Capitulo 3

------------

Que tan cruel llega hacer la vida, que tan mal nos puede ir en esta, ¿por que tu? ¿por que yo? ¿por que nosotros?

------------

Pensamientos de kenshin-

hoy mi cielo, hoy mi amor, hoy realmente revelare todo lo que pasa conmigo, con lo de mi interior, con mi pasado sobre todo con este ultimo

fin de pensamientos-

Callo la noche como callo el alba, junto con el sol experimentando los distintos tonos de rojo naranja mezclado con negro, cayendo junto con estos los últimos rallos de sol los cuales definirían el futuro de muchas personas en ellas incluyendo la del kenshin-gumi, una decisión que los marcara de por vida.

¡¡¡¡Kenshin!!!¡¡¡Kaoru!!!, me voy al akabeko tae y tsubame me necesitan para la boda que se realizara hoy en la noche, así que no me esperen ha dormir, ya que me quedare en akabeko.

-kenshin pensamientos-

Todo esta resultando, ella y yo estaremos completamente solos y podremos hablar con tranquilidad sin que nadie nos interrumpa.

-fin de los pensamientos-

De acuerdo yahiko-kun por favor cuídate y mañanas no llegues tarde.

¡¡¡CLARO!! ¡BUSU!-grito yahiko saliendo corriendo antes de que las consecuencias de sus actos lo afectaran físicamente

- pensamientos de kaoru

Hoy, esta noche es la elegida para limpiar pereza, para recrearnos nuevamente, para volveré a vivir en paz

fin de pensamientos-

Kenshin caminaba un poco nervioso, todo ya estaba preparado para esa noche, la gran noche en la cual cambiara su vida y dara un giro de 90 grados, y se decidiría en seguir una vida alado de su amada kaoru o volver hacer un rurouni

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, cuando un grito de kaoru le avisaba que era hora de cenar y que muy pronto todo cambiaria para bien o mal, pasaron la cena sin tocar algún tema cada quien trataba de enfrentar sus fantasmas en silencio, soportando una espera que paresia una eternidad, una guerra eterna mente silenciosa .

Poco después de terminar de cenar, si realmente se le llamaría cenar a no mas mover la comida de un lado a otro, así como a kenshin y kaoru los estaban matando la incertidumbre de no saber que pasaría cuando ambos hablaran de lo que realmente sentían, de desnudar sus almas y abrir heridas creídas ya cerradas pero ninguno realmente había superado su pasado, un pasado acecino, y un pasado de soledad.

Fueron poco después a su habitación , la gran sorpresa fue cuento kaoru entro y diviso la habitación adornadas con velas y pétalos de rosas rojas y una bandeja con dos tasas de te, en las cuales de encontraba este liquido verdoso y sabor agridulce .

-pensé que como ya estamos en otoño seria bueno tomar el te aqui a dentro-

-kesnin al notar que no había respuesta de kaoru decidió pasar el primero a la habitación, tomando la mano de su esposa para que pasa ella también,

kaoru realmente embelesada con la imagen que miraba no podía emitir sonido alguno, guardando silencio fue asentarse mientras que kenshin le servia su tasa de te,

kenshin estaba disfrutando realmente la mirada de su mujer, realmente se veia bella, kaoru usaba un kimono azul marino con sakuras bordadas de color lila, el listón de su obi era del mismo color a igual que el bello listón que llevaba sobre su coleta , un color morado.

Realmente has echo esto solo para mi-pregunto una kaoru realmente sorprendida de la grata sorpresa que su marido le había presentado y preparado con tanto detalle.

Si realmente todo esto esta preparado para esta noche, y todo esto es tuyo- dijo un kenshin sonriente para que le diera confianzas a su esposa, ya que la quería realmente escuchar feliz, pero el sabia que para que ella fuera completamente feliz tenia que habrir por fin su corazón, y desnudar completamente su alma dejando ver realmente a kenshin himura, ni a battoussai, ni al rurouni simplemente a shinta su verdadero ser.

-kenshin ashiteru-

-kaou koshi ashiteru mo, kaoru en verdad quiero rebelarte completamente mi pasado, tu únicamente sabes que yo antes era un acecino del gobierno, pero lo que realmente me llevo a cambiar fue el asesinato..........de mi esposa-

tu, tu, esposa kenshin - dijo una kaoru con las voz entre cortada esperando que todo lo que el ase unos segundo le había dicho fuera mentira, que todo fuera simplemente un sueño,

-kaoru yo en mi juventud, yo mate a un joven el cual fue el que me marco la primera cicatriz de mi rostro - dijo tocando la cruz que tiene en su mejilla-la segunda fue

por una equivocación yo.... mate.. a mí esposa.. en una de las batallas - dijo mientras vagaba por sus recuerdos

kenshin yo....-dijo una kaoru impactada pero no puedo continuar ya que había una leve presión sobre sus labios-

déjame continuar kaoru-dijo un kenshin que poco a poco quitaba unos de sus dedos sobre los labios de kaoru-ella fue quien durmió al acecino así tuvieron que suceder las cosas para que el acecino durmiera y el ruronie despertara, pero hubo otra mujer la cual desapareció al acecino y hizo que el ruronie encontrara un hogar para siempre, un destino, esa eres tu mi querida kaoru tu fuiste quien le dio un cambio a mi vida quien me reinvento, quien me convirtió en un mejor hombre tu que te entregaste en cuerpo y alma y siempre estuviste ahí para mi no se que aria sin ti, te amo y es todo lo que se te amo te amo te a....- kenshin ya no pudo continuar ya que algo tapaba sus labios, que le impedía seguir hablando eran los labios de kaoru que todavía sonrojada por las lagrimas que derramo ha tan hermosa declaración

-dime que nunca me dejaras, dime que ya no tengo que temerle a la soledad que ya no la sentiré, dímelo por favor kenshin, que ya nunca vas a partir y que simpre te quedaras conmigo por favor, que dime que ya no tengo que temer le a ala soledad........- kaoru tampoco pudo terminar la frase ya que sus labios ha hora eran aprisionados por los de kenshin sin dejarla terminar- poco a poco fue recostándola en el futon y entre besos y carisias, sellaron un pacto, su pacto el cual recordarían por siempre ya que ellos en esa noche habían cambiado el destino, se habían jurado silenciosamente que el seria por siempre el y que ella ya nunca mas se quedaría sola.

-------------------

y de pronto mire hasia atras los buenos y malos ratos terminaron ha hora solamente queda algo por aser:

ser feliz...............

--------------------

prologo

-¡bua bua bua bua bua bua bua ....! vamos cariño ve haber a tu hijo-

-mmmmm el por las mañanas es mio por las noches es tuyo -

-mou kenshin si vamos a eso entonces yo ase unos días lo di a luz-

-ok ok tu me ganaste ha hora regreso-

kenshin recorre un pasillo de madera hasta llegar a un habitación, en la cual afuera decía kenjin y al abajo de esta decía aiko.

-ya tranquilo ya llegue bebe-

-pues ya era hora papi por que como no deja dormir ese mapache-dijo un niño igual que kenshin que no a rebasaba la edad de 5 años

-vamos hijo acuéstate que yo me encargo de tu hermano-dijo kenshin saliendo de la habitación hasta el pórtico.

-bebe imagina estar sin ti tu fuiste lo mas seguro quien me mando esa visión de lo que hubiera pasado si yo y tu madre no hubiéramos hablado verdad-le dijo a un niño con el pelo color negro noche y unos ojos violeta en vuelto en una manta azul.

-yo digo que fue una mira hacia el futuro -

-kaoru......ashiteru-

-kenshin kobito ashiteru mo-

----------------

Porcada principio debe haber un final y este fin ya llego

Muchas gracias a los que han leído esta locura y mean ayudado

Gracias....

mama, papa por siempre compartir mis sueños conmigo

Carlos () por estar conmigo aunque yo no te pueda ver

y por todo a aquellos que mean apoyado

También un agradecimiento especial a ti balkaoru por convertirte en alguien que simplemente a regresado una parte de mi espíritu aventurero ha esta vida que tan cruel pero tan hermosa sigue siendo humana y no monótona.

y UN GRAN BESO PARA TODOS Y NOS VEMOS EN "AKIKO: LA HEMRMANA DE KENSHIN"


End file.
